Slipped Away
by Okori Yo
Summary: Songfic about Andy and Aisa and how Andy copes after her death. Song is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.


_Na na _

_Na na na na na na_

Andrew Waltfeld sighed and breathed in the wonderful aroma of the brewing coffee. Ah, what would the world be like if there wasn't coffee around? Everyone would be cranky and sour and nothing would get done. Chuckling softly to himself, the Coordinator reached over and retrieved the streaming cup from the counter beside him.

Returning to his chair, Andy leaned his ever-present cane against the desk and sat back. Sunlight streamed in through the open window, and he could hear the local children playing in the distance. It was peaceful day in the Orb Union, hopefully one of many now that Patrick Zala was dead and the war was over.

The sun glinted off the framed picture sitting on the corner of the desk. Turning slightly to face it, the ex-ZAFT commander felt a wave of sadness come over him. If only Aisa was here to share this peace with him...

_I miss you_

"Andy!"

"Aisa!"

As the world exploded into flame around them, the two lovers hugged each other in final embrace, knowing that probably neither would survive the forthcoming inferno.

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

Later, recovering from his wounds, Andy had cried bitterly for Aisa. Miraculously, he had survived the explosion of the LaGOWE. Granted, the ZAFT commander had lost his left eye, arm, and he now had to use a cane, but he had lived. His lover, the focus of his entire life, was now gone forever. Now she was only a name to be added to the already long list of ZAFT soldiers who had died in the war. All that remained was his memories of her and a single picture, taken before Andy has been assigned to the frontlines.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Andy had met Asia shortly after the Suez Battle, when he was on leave back at the PLANTs. He had just been promoted to the status of Commander, and he had been eager to show it off. While enjoying a coffee at a local café, a blue-haired female Coordinator had walked by, surrounded by a bunch of ZAFT soldiers. Intrigued, Andy had watched as the woman sat down a few tables away, the other soldiers either sitting down as well or walking off, disappointed about not being noticed.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

The look that she had given him that day had been the same one Andy had seen as the LaGOWE faltered and slumped to the hot sands. Here eyes had been filled with love. Love for him, love for life they shared, and love for the dream of a peaceful world. Embracing her, the Coordinator once again felt the connection between them that could never be broken, even in death. Andy had never felt that connection again. A part of him had died along with Aisa that fateful day.

_Na na _

_Na na na na na _

Draining his coffee cup, Andy stood up and went for a refill. Aisa had always teased him about his obsession with the strong-smelling drink, but he didn't mind. The ex-ZAFT commander had been drinking coffee before Aisa came into his life, and he was still drinking when she was gone. Some things just never change.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

Remembering the events that led up to the battle against the Strike Gundam and it's young pilot, Andy sighed. In all the excitement, he had never gotten around to giving Aisa her customary goodbye kiss…Even as they hugged each other in those last seconds, their flight suits had prevented them from having a parting kiss.

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't ooooooooooooh_

Andy knew that even though Aisa would never be with him again, she was watching over him from heaven, and she was often with him in his dreams. In those brief moments during sleep, the pair walked along the sands of calm beaches, or sat talking underneath blossoming cherry trees. Sometimes, Andy revisited the memories he had shared with Aisa while she was still alive.

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

After that first meeting, Andy had been sent back to the front lines on Earth, fighting the rebel group Desert Dawn. Although they were small, the rebels proved to be very difficult to defeat. Things got even harder when the Archangel and it's Gundam had landed in the desert.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

During his battles with the Strike Gundam, Andy had learned that fighting wasn't just about killing the enemy. It was also about protecting the things that were dear to you, and fighting for what you believed in, not just following orders. Although he had refused to admit it at first…

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why_

In the months that followed the destruction of the LaGOWE, the Coordinator had thought long and hard about what he was really fighting for. Was it for the Commander status? Was he out to destroy all Naturals like Patrick Zala planned? Over and over, he asked himself why he was involved in this war.

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

He had told Aisa to go back during the fight with the Strike Gundam, but she had refused to leave his side. If he had kept insisting that she leave, would she still be here? Then again, there where a lots of 'What if' questions that he would never be able to answer.

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

Afterwards, Andy had wished that it had been him that had died, not Aisa. After all, he had been the one that had insisted on fighting the Strike Gundam. Even after he had realized that he might have trouble defeating it, the ZAFT Commander had continued to fight.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

'I won't give up until one of us is destroyed!' he had roared at the Gundam, his LaGOWE charging at the machine. Aisa had kept up a steady barrage of cannon fire, but Andy had underestimated Kira's determination to protect the things he cared about.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

After the rail guns had been slashed off, the orange LaGOWE had deployed it's twin beam sabres to fight the Gundam. Even those had not been enough to bring down the machine; the Strike Gundam shedding it's backpack and drawing the combat knives hidden in it's legs. Charging at the LaGOWE, the Gundam stabbed the machine in the back, hitting the spot where the rail guns had sat. As sparks flew inside the machine, Andy tried to get the LaGOWE moving again, but it was no use.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

As the LaGOWE slid down to rest on the hot desert sands, Andy realized that it was the end for both him and Aisa. Aisa turned around and look up at him, devotion in her eyes. Holding each other close, the two lovers waited for the end as fire raged around them.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

Although he still missed Aisa deeply, he had moved on with his life, making new friends and fighting for what he believed in. He had helped end the war which had taken his lover's life, and hopefully that peace would last. Stepping out into the balcony, he looked over the peaceful land, watching as a lone bird flew away into the sapphire sky.

_I miss you_


End file.
